


The Schenkel Lie

by Bonsly24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Hermione Granger, Curing Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger?, Justice Button Hermione Granger, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsly24/pseuds/Bonsly24
Summary: Outraged at another classification system in the wizarding world, Hermione Granger starts on a cure for Alpha and Omega behavior.





	The Schenkel Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is still only really a small plot bunny, and is still being added to and edited, I just wanted to get it off of the reddit post I originally made it for.

"Madam Pomfrey, I have been feeling weird," the unfortunately haired bookworm expressed hesitantly, "I have been feeling...a bit hot and bothered, been having the strangest urges. Yesterday the sight of Draco Malfoy made me want to... I feel sick just thinking of it..."

With a few quick flourishes of her wand Poppy Pomfrey confirmed her suspicions. "Nothing is wrong with you Miss Granger, you are just going into heat."

"What do you mean, that makes no sense! Nothing I have read on either a muggle's or witch's biology said anything about them going into heat!"

"It's pretty much an open secret ("if it's open why have I never heard of it" mumbled Hermione) in the wizarding world that there are three types of magical humans. Alphas, who tend to grow very large and have a commanding presence. Betas, who act in just about the same way as muggles do, and Omegas, who tend to be smaller than average than the average human and are naturally submissive. Omegas mate for life with the first Alpha that they have sex with. An alpha might have several Omegas at their call, Omegas are collected like trophies. It's all so romantic, I wish I was an Omega."

If Pomphrey was at all paying attention to the witch before her, she would have seen Hermione get more and more pale.

"The fact that you get this way around Mister Malfoy means he is probably your alpha, and you need to bond with him soon. I have a pamphlet that explains everything you need to know about the process."

As Hermione read though the pamphlet she alternated between being very pale and red with anger. It was then she knew what she had to do. She had to fix this, not just for her sake, but for all the witches and wizards suffering under this _vile_ curse.

* * *

It was after a week of pure agony that Hermione had finally made a cure. The so called heat just got worse the more she ignored it. A voice constantly whispered in her head "Malfoy looked so good didn't he? Just give in. Give IN. GIVE IN!"

Ronald was no help at all, being wizard raised, he thought this was perfectly normal and thought she was "completely balmy in the head" for trying to resist. His wish that he could be an alpha completely killed any interest she had in him, he was a good friend (most of the time) but this showed her that they would probably have different expectations for a relationship.

Harry, on the other hand, was a _godsend_. While she started research, he went to some muggle drugstores and "acquired" huge amounts of antidepressants. Hermione had once read a study on how they decreased libido, and though she was almost in a constant state of overdose, they did seem to work for the most part. Harry was tasked with keeping her on task with any means necessary. He locked the doors behind him, and had food delivered by Dobby. On a few occasions Hermione almost overpowered Harry trying to follow the voice in her head, it was at this stage that Harry hesitantly carried out part three of their plan.

Imperio.

When ever the urges got bad Harry would put her under his spell and _Force_ her to keep working, to keep going on, to allow her to fix herself of this horrible ailment and give herself the future that this was trying to take away.

A week of agony was what it took, but with the cure applied Hermione finally felt normal again, free to do what she wanted, free to be with WHO she wanted. Free to find someone she _wanted_ to be with. The rest of her life started right now, and as she launched herself at her best friend, she knew what direction she wanted it to go.


End file.
